


Autumn Dawning

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: Come what may we had that one perfect, one glorious day.





	Autumn Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 23 of [And They Will Write Our Myths in Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113200/chapters/24802119) in verse.

We fell in love in autumn  
As the moon sailed slowly through that dark and gleaming sky  
Our voices leaped and dove euphoric in their exploration  
Babbling brooks feed from the same radiant spring of curiosity

We fell in love in autumn  
Stardust crowned your brow and moonlight your lips  
Evenutally our cheer turned to tranquil contemplation  
Striving to prolong that ethereal congress

We fell in love in autumn  
Before the clear song of the morning bird when all was cool and still  
You shared your heart laid bare upon your skin  
Equations twined with verse and constellations merged with prose

We fell in love in autumn  
Illuminated in splendor, radiant in grace  
Your light called our light and we could only but pray  
And that our supplication was accepted was the first miracle 

We fell in love in autumn  
With the world filtered golden in the long loose rays of sun  
Light pooled liquid at the hollow of your throat  
And our fingers danced curve to curve in ecstatic fervent adoration 

We fell in love in autumn  
Laying under a sky blazoned azure  
Wind toyed lightly at your fine shining hair  
And your fingers tangled by turn in each of ours

We fell in love in autumn  
Warm and weighted in each other's arms  
We soaked in every sweet ray of that languid lazy day  
Basking in the resplendence of each other

We fell in love in autumn  
And as azure turned to topaz turned to amber turned to lapis  
We sang glory most righteous, glory most high  
For you the sweetest of gifts, for you the greatest of blessings

We fell in love in autumn  
Those sweet honeyed days flowing blissfully one into the next  
How rapturous the feeling, how dazzling the sight  
Enfolded, encompassed as we were in triumphant love and exalted light

We fell in love in autumn  
And we thank the most high for those memories for the foundations they lay  
We could not have guessed the wailing winds nor the weeping skies  
Could not guess the long and dark of these future days

We fell in love in autumn  
And built hope into a thing with wings  
We fell in love in autumn  
But had far, far to fly before spring

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Aten's Blessings Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/atenist_superfic)


End file.
